Kanto Castle
by 365737831
Summary: In an alternate world, Pokeballs don't exist and Pokémon are loved by all. At least, until one man decides to dominate the world. Only the Pokedex holders can stop him. Contains minor shipping moments and mild violence. Only the first three generations of Pokedex holders are included, unless I get enough support.
1. Chapter 1

**So…this is a work in progress, but I do have a plan so hopefully it will be finished fairly soon. Expect updates weekly or more depending on how I feel. Green is a guy, Blue is a girl. Pokémon nicknames are from the English VizMedia translation. Only the first 3 generations of Dexholders are in my plan, unless the others get enough support. (Also, Emerald will not be present, sorry if you love him). However, Pokémon are fully evolved at this point (i.e. Aibo the Ambipom). SpecialShipping, OldRivalShipping, FranticShipping, and MangaQuestShipping are my main preferences. Other miscellaneous notes: Entire Bold sentence are interjections by me, the author, to try and explain something. Flash backs are in past tense and third person, but the rest is in present and first person. Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of the characters :'( **

_Yellow's POV_

_Kanto Castle_

"He's back today, Yellow? Aren't you excited?" Blue asks. It's obvious how excited _she_ is; her eyes are practically sparkling. She looks great as usual, her cute dress, the accompanying ribbons and the color coordinated bag just accentuated her natural beauty. Compared to her, I feel plain wearing my practical yellow dress and leggings.

"I…I suppose I'm glad, but he doesn't mean nearly as much to me as he does to you, Blue." I reply, voice soft. We walk through the main gate of the castle into the marketplace. The guards bow their heads as we pass. It seems like an ordinary day. People are haggling over goods, Tauros are hauling carts, and the atmosphere is cheerful and busy. Suddenly, people begin to notice Blue and me walking through, and they turn their heads, staring at us. Blue, taking it into stride as usual, smiles and waves. I try to emulate her and force a smile onto my face. Inside, however, it feels like Kitty, my Butterfree, is loose in my stomach. Eventually, we make it through the marketplace and I breathe a sigh of relief.

"It wasn't that bad, Yellow, come on," Blue laughs, grabbing my hand and pulling me along. She peers into the sky. "Hey Yellow, what's that?" she asks. Two black specks are just becoming visible.

"Green and Red should be arriving soon." I hear a voice say behind me. I spin around and Oak, his grey hair reflecting the sunlight.  
"I totally forgot, Green is your grandson, isn't he?" I ask. Blue rolls her eyes as my poor memory is shown yet again. Blue smiles as the black specks grow into two creatures; a large red dragon with a brown haired boy riding on it and a grey flying dinosaur with a boy clutching its talons. The two Pokémon land, and I recognize them as a Charizard and an Aerodactyl. The boys hold out their right hands and the lizard Pokémon fly into two different dark portals and disappear. I gasp, but Oak just smiles.

"So you two have learned at least one of the ancient arts of the Sinjoh people. I can't wait to see what else you learned on your trip, Green." Oak says. The brown-haired boy, presumably Green, just rolls his eyes. The other boy, who I suppose is Red, smiles, and walks up to Blue and me, holding out his hand.

"Hi, my name is Red. And you must be Yellow, the beautiful princess of this castle," Red says, addressing Blue. I blush, feeling awkward, but Blue smirks and brushes the comment aside.

"Actually, _this _is Yellow. My name is Blue, and I am just a humble handmaiden of the princess," she says. Red blushes too, but at this point, Blue is tired of our conversation and turns to Green.

"Hey, why haven't you said hello yet, Greenie?" she asks. Her usual cocky smile is plastered on her face. Green simply rolls his eyes and mutters something under his breath.

"So, Mr Oak, I already made plans to catch up with the boys, and we're gonna have a picnic, and… anyway, just tell the guards. Bye!" Blue says. She whistles, and her Blastoise shoots out of the nearby pond. She grabs my hand, Green, and Red, drags us onto Blasty's shell, and shouts a command. The jets on Blasty's back fire and we plough through the water for a while, until we come crashing onto the river bank into a pile. Blasty snorts and dives back into the water. The four of us get up. We are about half a mile from where Oak is still standing, on a large hill facing Kanto Castle.

"Green! Take this!" Oak holds out his arm, and a Fearow ferries a small bag to Green before returning to Oak and carrying him away. Blue smiles, and pulls several sandwiches and other snacks from her bag.

"Look, I brought lunch!" she says, and unfolds a blanket from the bag. Red smiles and sits, eagerly taking a sandwich from Blue and digging in. Green shakes his head and grabs a bland-looking rice cake from Blue before turning and sitting as far from the rest of us as he can. Blushing awkwardly (again), I take a sandwich from Blue and sit down next to her and Red. However, Blue winks at me and moves over to sit with Green, leaving me alone with…Red. Just like at the marketplace, Butterfree seem to be flying my stomach, and I sneak a glance at Red. He's staring off into the distance, probably thinking something deep and meaningful. Suddenly, he looks at me. I blush, and shake my head, looking at Green and Blue. She's put sauce or something on Green's rice cake and his eyes widen at the change in flavor as he bites down. Blue giggles and Green rolls his eyes. Green says something, and Blue laughs again. Suddenly, she reaches out and grabs his hand. Green's eyes widen, but he laughs. It sounds strange coming from his mouth as I notice that I haven't even heard him speak yet. I realize that their relationship has been going a lot longer than today, and somehow I feel left out. Blue was my only friend, but I suddenly realize that those two will have a relationship that I will never have. Red's sudden laugh startles me. I had almost forgotten he was there.

"It's funny how close they are. I can hardly get Green to respond when I say something, but already he's laughing," Red says.

"Have…have you known Green long?" I manage to say. Red is looking at me attentively, as if I was saying something incredibly interesting.

"I met him about five years ago, when Oak, his grandpa, sent us on a trip out to the distant Sinjoh ruins to study relationships with Pokémon. I was just a kid in the village outside the castle who loved to have, and win, Pokémon battles, but Oak saw something, and invited me to go with Green to go with him, as a bodyguard, and also a…a friend, I suppose. Blue, who was a kid like us back then, was his only friend, and I had always thought their relationship was pretty one-sided until now." He gestures to Blue, who is quite obviously flirting with Green. Somehow, he doesn't seem to mind.

"So you just went on a five year journey with some kid you hardly knew?" I can't believe how easygoing Red seems, to just drop everything to help out Oak.

"I'd known Green before that, he was the only trainer back then who could match me. He always seemed to bring out the strength of his team in any situation. But yeah, as a person, I hardly knew Green. But when the king's advisor and the top researcher of the land asks you to do something, you do it. It seemed like a pretty worthy cause, and besides, any chance to train with my Pokémon is worth it." Red's eyes seem to light up at the mention of Pokémon. I find myself thinking about him. He's very straightforward and open, considering he's talking to a princess and a stranger. Suddenly, a yellow shape streaks out of a bush nearby, and lands on Red's head.

"Hey Pika!" Red laughs, petting the yellow mouse. Sparks flicker along the happy Pokémon's red cheeks.

"A Pikachu! I have one too! Come on out, Chu!" My own Pikachu peeks her head out of a bush, and the two Pikachu start to play. I breathe a sigh of relief as the two Pokémon divert the attention away from my own awkwardness.

**This chapter is mostly filler and setting things up, but enjoy some SpecialShipping moments and OldRivalShipping too. See you soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is part 2 of the story. I wrote a bunch at once, so this is coming out at the same time as the first one. The other sections will be on the way soon. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I still don't own Pokémon or any characters. **

_Blue's POV_

So far, the picnic is going great. Red and Yellow seem to be hitting it off, with their Pikachu providing some common interest. Even better, the hours and hours I spent communicating with Green via Pidgeot and Jiggly seem to have paid off. I mean, yeah, he's still quiet, but at least now he's not openly hostile like he was when we first met, ten years ago…

_Ten years ago (No POV)_

"Hi! My name's Blue. I just moved here. What's your name?" The smiling brown haired girl skipped around the boy, smiling. She stuck out her hand to shake, but the boy brushed it aside.

"Green," he muttered, sounding too serious for a six year old. He then stormed off. Not to be dissuaded, Blue followed.

"So what do you like to do? I love playing with Pokémon. Right now, my only Pokémon is Jiggly, my Jigglypuff. She's my best friend. I hope we can be friends too, Green." Blue said, smiling. The Jigglypuff in question peeked out from behind the girl's leg, also smiling.

"Go away." Green's sudden, and rude, answer seemed to have no effect on the girl, and she continued to follow him.

"You're cute. We should get married." Blue said, poking Green in the shoulder.

"…" Green had no response, but his eyes widened.

"Just kidding!" Blue laughed, skipping around him once more.

"Pesky girl…" Green grumbles.

_Blue's POV, back to present_

"So Green, how was your trip?" I say, gripping his hand so that he can't avoid me, "Can you show me some Sinjoh magic?"

"Shhh! I wasn't supposed to tell anyone, not even you. I shouldn't have even told you." Green rolls his eyes, but, after glancing around to make sure Yellow and Red aren't watching, he mutters a word, and a ball of water flies from the river and spins in his hand. My eyes widen.

"What...How did you do that?"

"A great magician never reveals his secrets." Green whispers conspiratorially. "But I'll make an exception for you." His usual closed-off expression is replaced by a smile, showing how excited he is to share what he has learned.

"There are six main elements. Most people are only gifted with the ability to control three, and even then, hardly anyone learns how to use this ability. The four main elements are water, fire, stone, and wind. The other two, which are somewhat separated, are light and dark. These two - what, Blue?"

"So how does this relate to Pokémon, which is what Oak is researching?"

"Good question. Fire relates to fire, electric, and to a lesser extent, dragon-type Pokémon. Water has to do with water, poison, grass, and ice types, Stone is related to rock, ground, fighting, and steel type Pokémon, and Air has to do with flying, normal, bug, and electric type Pokémon. Yes, electric types are a mix of air and fire elements. Light element relates to from psychic and fairy type Pokémon, and the Dark element relates to dragon and dark types. Oak, my grandpa, believes that Pokémon are able to accomplish supernatural feats through tapping into the four elements to increase strength, control the elements, or anything else."

"So how can we control these…elements then?" I ask, genuinely interested now.

"Well, that's part of Grandpa's new idea, that –" Screams suddenly split the air. All four of us look over to the castle. Smoke is curling up from the marketplace, and shouts are coming from within. It sounds like some sort of skirmish is going on. Suddenly, a chant starts to rise up.

"GIOVANNI! GIOVANNI! GIOVANNI! ROCKET! ROCKET!" Dozens, maybe even hundreds are repeating the mantra. The castle is under attack. One though flashes through my mind. Silver!

**Did you like it? Please leave reviews if you did, or even if you have some constructive criticism. Sorry it's kind of short, the next one will be longer. They're on the way!**


	3. Chapter 3

**If this is late and you are extremely disappointed, don't worry. I'm doing two chapters at once this week!** _Red's POV_

"Green, they're here!" I grab Yellow's hand, and shout: "SVARTUR!" Aero flies from the portal created, and grabs my shoulders. Green calls his Pokémon as well, dragging Blue onto Charizard's back. The two reptilian Pokémon take to the skies above the castle.

"We know! Oak warned us this would happen. A noble has been ransacking villages and conquering them under his banner. Giovanni Roquette and his army have been growing stronger over the past couple weeks. They are ruthless in their conquest, and have even been using Pokémon to accomplish their goals. Golem soldiers, Rhyhorn mounts, all sorts of horrible acts that have pitted us against them. And the worst part is, we have to kill those poor, mistreated Pokémon who are forced to commit these acts." For once, Green's face is full of emotion: rage. It is obvious how much he hates what he is talking about. Blue has a look of horror on her face. Green continues:

"Even in times of war, Pokémon have so far been kept separate, only as friends and partners, not actual warriors. Pokémon battles are also quite distinct from real warfare. This is an unspoken rule among the six kingdoms around the world: Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos. Even though we are far removed from each other, this rule has remained. Giovanni has twisted this rule out of selfishness and a lust for power. We have to stop him, but right now, there is nothing we can do. The castle is under attack, and we cannot defend it. We have to reach our allies in Johto and convince them to help us. Otherwise, life as we know it is over." Green shut his mouth abruptly, and, for a while, the only sound was the flapping of the wings of Aero and Charizard.

"And Oak thought all of this was coming?" Yellow had finally spoken up, but her voice began to rise, "And he told my father nothing? He is the **king** of this land, he should have been informed, not a pair of sixteen year olds!"

"Your father was told, but we couldn't rally our troops across the whole kingdom with enough speed to prevent this crisis. We have lost contact with Lord Brock and Lady Misty, and have even heard rumors that Lord Koga and Lady Sabrina have joined Giovanni in his quest for power. As such, we _need_ to get word to the nearby kingdom, not only to give us aid, but to prevent calamity from striking them."

"And we're supposed to go with you? We don't know where our Pokémon are, our home is gone, and…This is just too much to process at once." Yellow is obviously afraid, but…not necessarily for herself. It seems as if she is more afraid for the Pokémon and the people in her kingdom. The more I think about it, the more she seems like she could be royalty. All of a sudden, Pika sticks his head out from my bag, and Chu does the same thing from Yellow's. The two Pikachus send sparks to each other through their cheeks, and then hide again.

"So, Red…How did you s-summon Aero like that? What was that word you said?" Yellow asks me, nearly having to shout from the intense wind; Aero is picking up speed. I start to explain about the Sinjoh ruins, but I am interrupted by Blue's sudden shout of "SILVER!" She starts pounding on Charizard's shoulder, forcing the Pokémon to land. Without a choice, I steer Aero to the ground after her. On the crest of a hill, a red-headed boy is surrounded by a large group of Pokémon. Blue has already jumped off of Charizard and is racing toward the group. Blue runs toward a Snubbull, a Nidoqueen, a Clefable, a Jigglypuff, and the Blastoise from earlier. A Ditto also appears from her hat to greet the Pokémon. Simultaneously, Yellow and Chu run toward what must be the rest of their team, a Butterfree, a Golem, an Omastar, a Raticate, and a Dodrio. Green is also on his way towards the group, but he brushes past the Pokémon to tackle the red-headed boy to the ground. Blue notices and screams "Stop!" All heads turn to her, even Yellow, who hadn't seemed to have noticed the boy yet.

"Who is this young man, Blue? And why did he have our Pokémon?" Yellow asks, the confusion evident on her face.

"Silver is…well, he's a friend who's been living in the castle for a few months. After you left, Green, someone…kidnapped me and Silver, but we managed to break out and, once I got back to the castle, Silver came with me, but he had to stay hidden, so we've been taking scraps from the kitchens and he's been living in the catacombs with his Pokémon. I was planning on introducing you today at the picnic, but…he didn't show up. It's a good thing he didn't, though, because otherwise our friends wouldn't have gotten out of the castle," Blue bursts out all at once, turning to each of us in turn. Suddenly, Silver speaks up for the first time, gesturing to Green, who is still pinning him down,

"Your Pokémon are only safe because of me, so the least you could do is get this idiot off of me, Blue!" Green slowly stepped away, glaring at Silver. "Thanks," Silver mutters.

"I think some introductions are in order, right Blue?" I say, nudging her.'

"Oh, right! Silver, this is Red, Green, and Yellow. Everyone, this is Silver," she says, gesturing to each of us. "Red and Green were telling us why the castle was under attack, and what the next course of action is. Apparently, we're supposed to go to Johto and tell the king to bring help."

"That's right. And _Silver_ is not coming." Green mutters. "Here. Grandpa gave me these before we were dragged off on this adventure. They're supposed to record our studies for him, and maybe even help us." Green hands Blue, Yellow, and me a tablet of metal with an indent in it from the bag Oak had given him earlier.

"According to this, you put your right thumb on the indent to register yourself. It should only react to you from then on," Green continues. Yellow, Green, Blue and I do so, and each square glows before it shrinks down small enough to fit in the palm of a hand.

"Now you're supposed to say a…"command word" and the tablet should react. The command word is "Dex"." Each of us say the word, and the tablet grows again, and begins to beep. Suddenly, an image of a Pokémon appears on each. For Yellow and me, a Pikachu fills the surface of the tablet, while a Jigglypuff appears on Blue's and a Charizard on Green's, which, oddly enough, are the Pokémon closest to each of us. Suddenly, writing starts to appear on the tablets, describing each Pokémon's characteristics.

"Your grandpa sure is weird. But if this is what I think it is, it'll be incredibly useful!" Blue laughs, shaking her head. Green starts muttering to himself,

"The complexity of this is incredible. I had no idea Grandpa could use skills like this. A combination of light for the machinery, dark to transport the knowledge, and…" He drops the note to study his device further, and I notice more writing on it as it falls.

"Hold on, Green, there's more to the note. 'Once you've read this, the kingdom will probably have been attacked. As I told you before, our allies in Johto should help. These Dexes should help. Impressive name, I know. I've given more to a contact of mine in Johto. I hope to see you all again someday.' That's it. We know what we have to do. Go to Johto, get help from whoever else holds these "Dexes" and remove Giovanni," Somehow, I feel confident.

"Oak left us with a job, and together, we "Dexholders" can do it. Green and I can teach you what we learnt from the ruins. So let's go!"

"Hold on a second. I hate to rain on your parade, but what about me? You can't just leave me here, but I'm not a Dexholder like you are," Silver growls.

"You may not be one now, but apparently there are more Dexes in Johto. Come with us, Silver! It'll be just like old times," Blue smiles at the boy, and he agrees, sighing.


	4. Chapter 4

**As promised, here's the second chapter this week. It's pretty long, but there's a lot of info that needs showing. Also, I still don't own Pokémon. Without further ado:**

Yellow's POV

It's been two days since Kanto Castle, my home, was invaded, and my four friends and I had to flee for our lives. Well, some of them are my friends. Blue, I've known forever, and it seems that way with Red too. Green and Silver are really distant though, and it seems like they are only taking this journey begrudgingly. Out of the two of them, Silver is the more distant one. It seems like he hates us, and Green's snide comments haven't helped. From my position high in a tree with Chu, I can see that the argument still hasn't ended.

"Here, Blue, I got it," Silver says, gently taking the pile of logs from her arms. "Can you grab some water from the creek?"

"Sure, I'll have Blasty bring some up," Blue says, walking away.

"Is water too heavy for you, emo boy?" Green mutters once Blue is out of earshot. Silver, hearing this remark, lunges forward, fist raised. Unfortunately for Silver, Blue comes back with Blasty at this point, and before she can see him, Silver begrudgingly turns and storms away. Yet again, Green has made him feel idiotic without even trying.

"This is just stupid. How are we going to work as a team and defeat Giovanni if we can't get along?" Red's voice behind me makes me jump. Of course he would find me here. As usual, Pika is on his shoulder.

"I think part of the problem is that we're bored. Silver feels powerless because he has no tools to help him, and, although we might not be able to give him a Dex, there is something we can do to help. Um, you can help. Teach us what you learnt at the ruins with Green and anything else to teach us to protect ourselves. That way, at least we're learning something." That may just be the most I've ever said to Red without blushing or running away. He seems taken aback, and that's when my face turns red. Luckily, Red seems to be nodding now.

"You're right. If we're going to be reclaiming the kingdom, all of us are going to be able to defend ourselves and our own in a fight. GREEN! BLUE! SILVER! GET OVER HERE!" As he says the last words, Red jumps from the tree and shouts the word that he used to summon Aero again, svartur, but this time, a large two-handed sword appeared in his hands. He swings it experimentally, making a slight swishing sound as it cuts through the air. The rest of our group runs around the corner. As usual, Silver and Green are arguing, but are managing to keep Blue from noticing.

"I don't know about you, but I'm bored. So, Green and I are going to teach you all self-defense, both with weapons like this one," Red swings his sword in a large arc, "and with elements. Green's better with magic and the theory behind it, so come up here, Green, and explain."

"There are six main elements. Most people are only gifted with the ability to control three, and even then, hardly anyone learns how to use this ability. The four main elements are water, fire, stone, and wind. The other two, which are somewhat separated, are light and dark. Most people can only use one of these elements and two of the main ones, bringing the total up to three. Usually, one can use both air and water, or neither, and the same goes for fire and earth. One could say that these are opposing elements. Light and dark are also opposing elements. Each element can be summoned with a word. For fire, this word is "eldur". I'd like each of you to hold out your hand and focus really hard on warmth and fire, and say eldur with as much force as you can." Green finishes, gesturing to Silver, Green, and me. Three voices in unison shout, "ELDUR!" and…nothing happens.

"That's alright, we expected that. Unless you're especially gifted in a specific element, it's rare to be able to use them immediately. Also, some of you might be better with another element, like water or air. Let's try something else. Come over here by the river," Red says, and, a few minutes later, we're standing next to the river.

"Green is better with water than I am, so he'll also try to teach this part." Red says, and Green continues the instruction,

"Take off your shoes and put your feet in the water. Feel the coolness wash over your feet, the raw power of the waves. Now, say "vatn" for water, and try to control that force." Just like before, the three of us repeat what Green says. Suddenly, Blue gasps as a wobbly sphere of water the size of floats out of the river and floats into her hands.  
"I did it! I did it!" Blue shouts, laughing, and the sphere bursts and plunges back into the river.

"Impressive." Green's short compliment seems to make the world to Blue.

"Great job Blue!" Red says, smiling too. I notice the much smaller ball hovering in front of Silver, which, after he sees everyone's reaction, drops back into the river.

I manage to summon up the enthusiasm to compliment Blue, and even say "Good job," To Silver, but deep inside, I'm disappointed that I'm the only one who hasn't had anything happen.

"There are three elements left. Next, pick up a pebble from the riverbank. Feel the power of the stone, the strength and sturdiness of earth, and say 'joro!'" This time, Red is the one to tell us, but, even after we do what he says, nothing happens for any of us.

"Alright, that was expected. The main elements are split into two groups, fluidity and sheer power. Air and water fall under fluidity, while earth and fire fall under sheer power. Since none of you had the slightest thing happen in fire, an earth user was improbable. The next thing is air. Charizard, if you would." Green's Charizard comes closer, and starts to flap its wings at us, creating a gust that makes me stumble, though no one else seems very affected.

"Alright, feel the wind pushing over you. When it meets an obstacle, it works its way into every nook and cranny to find weakness and break down barriers. Over time, air can wear down even the strongest walls. Imagine yourself in that place, and say 'rudniv!' to try to push back Chariz-whoa!

Silver's face looks angry as he shouts, and Charizard is hurled backward before Green finishes speaking. Blue tries as well, and a smaller gust ruffles Silver's hair from the opposite direction, but just like before, nothing happens when I shout "rudniv".

"The last element we're going to use today is dark. This is an element that doesn't exist in nature very much, but can be used to teleport people besides yourself among other things. Most people can at least use this to a limited degree. Think of the shadows that follow all light, the all-existing darkness within. Channel this darkness, and say, "svartur".

Both Blue and Silver manage to create a tiny black portal in front of themselves that vaguely resembles the ones that Red and Green had made earlier, but just like before, nothing happens for me. It feels like a great weight has settled over my shoulders; my kingdom is in danger, and I'm the only one in our group who has no power to save it.

"Red, isn't there…six elements?" Blue suddenly asks. Even though I try to subdue the feeling, hope wells inside of me. However slim the chance, I might have at least some ability to help my kingdom.

"You're right, Blue. The last element is light. However, this is extraordinarily rare in most people, and the few who can use it are not able to us it to its fullest. I think I might be one of the only people in all of Kanto who can use light magic. However, it is very useful, able to make unbreakable shields, all-piercing weapons, and flying platforms. At least, that's what the Sinjoh texts said." Red says, "I suppose we might test you guys. The word is 'gulur', and the feeling…Well, it's hard to describe. Think of the sun on a warm summer day, how it gives life to everything. Try to summon the purity of life, and say 'gulur'" This time, nothing happens as Blue and Silver shout the word, but, just like before, nothing has happened for me either. It's over. There's no last-ditch element left to pin my hopes on. I am alone in the group, the only one with no power.

"No! This can't happen! I need to be able to protect Kanto! I…I can't stand it. Why won't this work? GULUR!" I shout. My hopelessness feels like its crushing me, but suddenly, from inside of me, a warm feeling starts to spread, almost like it's been summoned by the word. A blast of light burst from my raised hands, and crushes a row of trees in a huge blast.

***GASP* Cliffhanger? Yellow isn't useless?! See you next week!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**Sorry for the long break, but I'm back! Hopefully there will be more frequent updates in the future!**

**As usual, I don't own Pokémon Adventures.**

_Green's POV_

"Well, that was unexpected."

Silver's voice breaks the silence left by Yellow's sudden outburst. Even the quiet chirping of Pidgeys in the trees has stopped. The water laps at my ankles as we all stare at Yellow. As usual, the soft-spoken blond is silent. Red begins to laugh, and soon Blue joins in, shaking hysterically.

"At least we have one powerhouse on the team. I guess you don't even need the rest of us, you can take out Team Rocket on your own!" Blue grins as lunges forward and wraps Yellow in a tight hug. The sudden movement creates a large splash. However, I can just make out Blue whispering to Yellow, "Seriously though, I am proud of you."

"Hey watch out!" Silver reels back as Blue showers him with the river water. He slaps the water with an open palm and sends a cascade of water onto Blue and Yellow. Blue turns to him with a smug expression on her face.

"Vatn!" She shouts and a sphere of water levitates out of the water just as before. However, this time, she shoves her hands outward as if pushing someone away and the ball flies into Silver's chest. Whatever energy field is holding the ball together collapses and the liquid inside cascades outward, drenching him completely. Blue's laughter makes the hair stand up on my arms and my heartbeat speed up, but I try to keep my face as impassive as possible. However, her antics seem to have cheered Yellow up and she joins in with the splashing, spinning around and kicking a wave of water up into Blue's face.

Suddenly I heard the sound of sticks breaking behind me and I turn to see Blue's Blasty aim its cannons at my chest. A torrent of water shoots out and knocks me into the river. From the shore, Red's Poli joins in and fires a blast of water from the spiral on its chest. The river soon floods from the tide of water released by Blasty and Poli and eventually everyone is completely soaked. Blue, Yellow and Red are laughing hysterically as droplets cascade off of them and even I crack a smile. Blue catches my eye and laughs even harder. Silver once again seems to be sulking in the wings, but Blue seems to follow my eyes and signals to her Ditto. The pink blob wraps around Silver's ankles and drags him into the river, which, due to the efforts of the water Pokémon, is now waist deep. For some reason, Ditty has chosen to make itself look like a Sharpedo as it tows Silver through the water. I notice that its "teeth" are somehow wrapped around Silver's ankle like a tentacle instead of an actual maw. Silver struggles under the water, pushing the Pokémon off of him and kicks to the surface…

**Sorry for the short chapter and cliffhanger (sort of..). As much as I enjoy writing, its time for me to go to bed!**


End file.
